Clean Sheets
by evilisdaily
Summary: Every night they meet up every morning they say goodbye.


Title – Clean Sheets

This was ridiculous. He never got sick. Never ever ever ever ever. The situation couldn't be worse either. He was still in bed, in Judai Yukis' bed to be exact and he always got out of the apartment by 12 because they never talked or anything. It's not like they couldn't talk or that they didn't want to it was just always awkward. Even more so in the mornings.  
How long had this been going on now? How many months had this been happening. Three months now. They never planned to see each other they just always somehow met up. They would have a small exchange of words and they always went back to Judais', why was that? Probably because Judai was older.

Glancing at the time he realises its already 1pm and that he needs to get out in the next hour before Judai returns home but he has no energy. On his fifth attempt to finally sit himself up all he was capable of was blinking, squinting due to daylight and flopping back down on the bed. This really wasn't his day. It had been so long since he'd been sick in any sense and whenever that happened he delt with it just fine. This time though he was dealing with it terribly. He had to get out of bed. He had to find his clothes. He had to leave.  
Though in reality he was going nowhere. The sweat on his brow was so moist and his body was much the same yet despite the fever he assumed he had he had to keep the cover over himself. Taking the cover off would mean instant coldness despite the fever. Struggling to stay awake he blinked weakly at the clock, it now read 1.34pm, this was not good.

He tried to pull himself up again, to maybe get himself to the bathroom at the least but the strength wasn't there. He cursed multiple times before finally he passed out.

It was around 2.34pm when Judai arrived home, Johan with him only naturally. They had both just got off work and were planning on relax by the T.V for the next hour and then maybe duel to decided who got the last shrimp in the fridge. As the blue haired boy got relaxed on the sofa he couldn't help but notice that his company was heading for the bedroom.

"You know we don't do that any-more right?" he called out laughing softly. Their relationship was long into the past now and it had bugged him that Judai wasn't sharing with him who he was with now. He knew his friend was with someone else but it bugged him, not only wouldn't he talk about it but that from the small bits he got out of his friend it was obvious he was being stubborn about getting more involved with whoever it was.

After waiting several minutes he turned on the sofa to find Judai very much still staring into his bedroom. This was going to be interesting.

_What the hell was going on. _It was the only thought that was going through his head. Why was that guy still here, in bed. Yusei was never here when he returned home. He could not let Johan see this, not in a million years.

He turned around quickly closing the door with a start only to find that his friend had gotten up and was standing right behind him.

"So do I finally get to meet them?" Johan asked trying his best to not set Judai off on a tantrum of some sorts.

Johan had seen someone in the bed but no idea who, there was still a way around this if he could just think. Nothing was coming to mind. Why when he really needed it was nothing coming to mind. This wasn't fair he had to cover this up. He couldn't explain this to Johan because he still had no idea how that would work.

"Earth to Judai, come in come in I'd like to finally hear about this you know." Johan was speaking in a slightly more playful tone hoping this would make the other realise that he was honestly interested.

"He's not meant to be there !" Judai whispered doing his best to avoid eye contact with his friend. He really had no idea what to do right now and the embarrassment wasn't helping.

Johan did the only thing he could think of, he dragged Judai away from the door sat him down in the kitchen chair and decided it was time to have the talk with him.

Yusei slowly stirred in bed, his vision still blurry as he tried to recollect what had been going on. He remembered panicking slightly and that it was rather urgent but the rest wasn't coming to him.

He could hear talking from outside the room, one of the voices definitely Judais from the defensive tone it was all too obvious. The other voice though, could this be Johan?

If that was Johan then did that mean Judai and him were back together? Or had they been together this whole time and he was just the bit on the side?

He closed his eyes trying best to calm himself down. This couldn't be the situation, Judai was adamant that he no longer had feelings for Johan he had told him so the first night. He didn't want to deal with this situation so simply closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep.

"So you honestly do like him? You make sure to find him every other night and make it look like a accident?"

Johan was completely and utterly surprised but was still taking the information in.

"You have not once told him you love him yet you do, you constantly worry about his health, You.. you you wash his clothes before you leave but always try to leave them where they'd been thrown the night before because you didn't want him to realise!"

Judai was avoiding eye contact still and simply nodded in response.

"and you.. you" Johan was having trouble keeping a straight face by this point "you wrote him a song!".

Judai simply sighed in response. Standing up and looking straight at the bedroom door.

"What the hell do I do?" he asked . He needed an idea now.

" you mean apart from apologise for being a uncaring jerk and giving him a hug?" Johans retort was not angry angry but it was slightly angry.

"He's never been here when I've got back ever.." Judai trailed off and finally giving in and looking his friend in the face "there's also the age gap.. he's younger than me you know"

His friend smiled at this part, it was obvious Judai was trying to find some sort of excuse still not to confess.

"Age doesn't matter got it" he paused for breath looking at Judai before placing his hands on his shoulders "and if he really isn't normally here doesn't that mean somethings wrong with him?".

That was all that was need to give his friend the motivation he needed. He watched Judai paced for about five minutes in front of the door before he finally stopped by it, took a deep breath, opening it and stepping inside.

"Yusei?" he whispered when he finally got round to the other side of the bed. Noticing the heavy breathing he put his hand to the youngers head and was surprised to find he had a fever. No wonder he hadn't left, not that he would have let him leave with a fever anyway. He sits there for the next couple of minutes just holding Yusei's hand. Not sure what to do or say. Just hoping that the other would wake up and he could look into his eyes and know that he was okay.

Yusei on the other hand was actually still awake but he didn't have the heart to ruin the moment they were having. He felt warm and not in the bad way he had been feeling most of the day. It was a cosy warm, the kind of warm when he fell asleep in Judai's arms.

Neither of them wanted to spoil the moment so instead they both lay there. Holding each others hands. Falling off into the most happiest sleep either of them had had in the last 3 months.


End file.
